no more
by muzi yuki
Summary: Edward and Bella can't stop fighting. Jasper and Alice were never meant to be. He knew he loved her, but she was with his brother. Now that they are over what will happen? on hold
1. Chapter 1

**{A/N. I don't own Twilight I'm just having fun with the people in the stories. Also please let me know if I should keep this going, or if it's no good. Just let me know.}**

"Get out of my room, or so help me I'll get my father!" I told him as I opened the window.

"Bella, love, let me tell you my side of this please."

"I don't want to hear it." I made to disition to yell vampire as loud as I could hoping alice would send someone to see what was wrong. That was our siginal for when me and Edward were fighting.

"Love, please. Why are you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Edward I'm fucking pissed off. I've had it up to here with you for crying out loud everytime we see eachother alone we fight i'm done!" I told him as I walked out my bedroom door. I was on my way to his house I wanted to talk to Alice and maybe - if he would talk to me - Jasper. After all I did have a Civil War test in the morning and Edward wasn't going to help me maybe Jasper would.

"Hello Bella. What can we do for you at this hour?" Alice asked.

"Me and Edward are fighting." I said as I sat down.

"What! No way this is like the 15th time this week alone!"

"I know, Alice, I know."

"He doesn't love you anymore." Jasper said as he walked into the room. "I felt his love for you fade when you three came back from Itily. I'm sorry Bella, but I thought you should know." He sat down by me and put his arm around me pulling me into a hug. I noded and tried not to feel so bad he'd left me once, so I didn't need him right.

"What no way thats like when you met Bella, and-"

"Yes Alice, it is." Jasper cut her off. He started to rub my back. "It'll be ok Bella. Don't worry. Please don't cry." I don't know when I started cry must be I remembered that I broke up with Edward. I wonder what will happen now.

"I broke up with Edward." I said while I cried.

"Oh man this fight must have been bad what happened?" Alice asked taking my hand. I sighed and stared out the window as I told them.

"Well he came to my room, and asked me if I needed help with tomorrow's Civil War test. I told him I did, because well I did there were to many names and dates for me to study myself. He didn't seem happy helping me so I told him if he didn't want to help i'd call one of you and see if one of you would help me. Then he got mad and said some stuff about how I only wanted Jasper to help me, because I thought he looked better then him or whatever. I then told him he was going crazy that I loved him not Jasper. Then he told me that he was my first love not my only love. Something about humens being strange like that. Then I lost it told him to get out he wanted me to hear his side. Then I broke up with him come here." Jasper pulled me on to his lap just as Edward and the others walked into the house.

"Really Edward. 'Your her first love not her only love'. Why'd you tell her that?" Jasper asked as Alice got in front of me.

"What are you talking about Jasper?"

"You know what Edward."

"Oh that little fight I had with Bella. I lost my temper thats all. We'll work it out, don't worry."

"Oh really I hear you two broke up."

"It was just a fight, we'll be fine."

"Whatever Edward." He looked at me. "Do you want to go home now Bella i'll take you."

"Okay. Can you help me study too?"

"Sure." He smiled. We got up and left the house.

"Which car are we taking?" I really didn't want to run, but I didn't bring me truck.

"Your truck." He was looking around. "Where is it?"

"At my house. I rode my bike here."

"Oh um, we could run if you want."

"Sure that sounds great." Put a smile on my face and tried to hide how much I didn't want to do that.

"If you don't want to we could um, take my bike."

"Your bike?"

"Yeah I have a um, Hog. Do you know what that is?"

"Um, a pig?" He laughed.

"No, a Harley."

"Oh. Um, I don't know. I've never been on one before." I was kind of scared. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's my Hog or we run."

"Fine we can run." He smiled and pick me up. Holding me close he took off into the woods. I could feel the difference in the way that he and Edward ran. Edward runs for joy he doesn't care about what it feels like for me he just wants speed. What were people like called, oh yeah speed demons thats what he is. Jasper tried to make sure I didn't bounce too much. He thought about how he ran just like he would plan a battle. It was nice, so nice even opened my eyes. It was so pretty. It was kind of like looking out a car window when you were going about 90-100 miles.

"Now you open your eyes."

"I was scared before thats all."

"I know that. Can we go in the front door?"

"Sure let me get the key." He put me down and I looked though my pockets while walking up to the door. I ended up having to use the spare under the mat Jasper laughed a little. When we got inside he looked around and I remembered he'd never been in my house.

"Do you want a little tour?"

"Yeah that would be nice." He smiled and I started off to the kichen.

"This is the kichen. My mother painted the cabinets sky blue trying to bring some sunshine to this small rainy town. My father only put two chairs because thats all he ever needed. What with him being a bit of a loner and all." I went to one of the cabinets and got a thing of poptarts and put them in the toster. Then to be funny I looked him in the eyes and asked.

"I have some raw deer I'm sure I could get you a cup of blood if you want some. Do you?"

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Ok." My poptarts poped up I got them and started up stairs.

"Theres the bathroom. Thats my fathers room. Thats where we keep all the blankets. Thats um, the attic we don't go up there much." I stoped and opened my bedroom door and ran to my bed hiding my face for a min. I knew he knew I was upset, but I couldn't help it.

"Bella whats wrong?" He was rubbing my back. I sat up.

"Nothing Jasper i'm fine." I grabed my text book and opened it up to the part about the Civil War. "Okay so the test will mainly be about Major Whitlock and things he did in the war."

"What no way!"

"Yes why did you know him?"

"Bella I am Major Whitlock!"

"What no way!"

"Yes way. You are so going to ace this test." He then started to tell me all he could remember about his human life. By the time he told me everything it was about 4 a.m. so he asked if he could stay. I told him he could and he rubed my back till I fell asleep. When I woke up he was sitting in the rocking chair reading a book.

"Good morning." I yawned more then said.

"Good morning Bella." Put the book down up gave me a big smile. I stood up trying to walk over to my window, but as I took the first step my head started to swim and I blacked out.

[JPOV}

As Bella slept I thought about me and Alice I always knew we weren't meant to be, or anything like that but still to know that Edward and her were never faithful is well hard. Edward knew Bella was meant for me but as far as she knew I was with Alice. Which I am but we are over just oh it's complicated okay. But Edward he was just leading her on he was fucking mad at her for going with Alice to "save" him. In his head it was all an act Alices "vistions" on the way there were fake they wanted her to die there. The only reson Alice saved her was because she saw my "dark side" aka The Major coming out to fucking play. Let me tell you now he don't play fucking nicely. He is a mean motherfucker the most badass motherfucker you will ever meet! It's taken everything I had to keep from ripping Fucking Edward apart. He just keeps pushing her around like shes a toy or something. I know Alice sees her as a doll to dress up and what not, but still he's her boyfriend he should treat her like a queen not a toy! If I were lucky enough to date Bella I would treat her right. I woundn't let Alice play with her. I wouldn't tell her who she can and can't talk to. I wouldn't tell her no for anything. I wouldn't fight with her over the fact she doesn't like people buying her things. If she didn't want to go out to eat I would make her something at home.

"Jasper?" I heard _my_ angel say.

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't go."

"I won't." I looked at her it seemed like she was asleep still. Then I remembered Edward said she talked in her sleep.

"I need you. He'll get me if you don't. He's back Jasper he's back." She was geting scared and I knew she was having a nightmare. I send her some calm she smiled in her sleep. She was so pretty. I wished I could hold her in my arms. But I can't she's with Edward not me. I saw one of my fav. books on her nightstand, so wanting to get out of my life for a bit I started to read about Romeo's love life.


	2. the softer side

**[A/N. You said you liked it, so heres some more!}**

[JPOV}

I don't know how long I have been reading, but Bella's waking up.

"Good morning." The way she said it was so cute. She started yawning right as she said morning.

"Good morning Bella." I said placing the book down I gave her one of my biggest smiles. She stood up, but as she took the first step her smell changed. It was like the iron level in her bloodstream went down to fast. As I saw her fall I raced and caught her. I layed her on her bed, and went to the bathroom to see what meds. they had.

"Shit! No iron pills. Ok I'll go get some then." I'll write her a note and tell her to stay in bed if she wakes.

Dear Bella,

I went to the store to get you some iron pills. If you wake up then please stay in bed. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Love Jasper 3

I hope she stays in bed. I walked out the front door, and started walking to the nearest store. About ten min. later I walked into a Walmart, and went strat for the iron pills. Wow this place doesn't have many to choose from. Still I got two bottles of each they had giving me six bottles. After I paid I went to the woods and ran back to my Bella, my one true mate. I ran into the house to the kitchen, and got a coke then ran to Bella's room.

"Bella can you hear me?" I asked hoping for just a small nod. Which is just what I got. I got three pills opened the coke, and gently made her take them by putting the pills in her mouth one by one giving her sips of coke in between each. After that I ran to the bathroom wet a cloth then went back to Bella gently placing it on her forehead. She smiled a little, and pushed out a hell of a lot of happiness.

"Bella dear are you okay? Do I need to go get Carlisle?" I was worried about Bella, but of course she just shook her head not wanting help.

"Bella you might really need help." I tried one more time. She shook her head, and pushed out sleepy feelings.

"Your sleepy?" She noded. "Ok. Do you want me to hold you?" She noded so lightly as I could I wraped her in my arms. "Do you want me sing you a song to help you sleep?" She was shocked but still she noded. I thought for a moment then the best song came to mind.

"Hey there angel. Can I hold you in my arms tonight?

Love you, take care of you, give you my heart tonight.

Well you let me show you how much you mean to me?

Hey there angel. I can see your sleepy.

So come over here and let me sing your song. 

I'll rock you back and fourth, and show you a world you never knew.

Hey there angel. Don't you know we were always meant to be.

So lets show the world just how strong we are.

Baby I promise I'll never leave."

I stoped singing when I saw she was asleep. I was really just making the words up as I went trying to tell her how I felt. I got up and went to her bathroom to get the first-aid kit I saw in there. I graped it and went back to my Bella. I lifted her head slowly put put the thermometer in her mouth. As I waited I hummed her song trying to add some more to it. When I checked it she was fine. So I went and turned the a.c. off and got in bed with her wraping her in my arms. I prayed to whatever god out there was real not I would never have to let her go. _Hey you do know that I plan on talking to my mate too. _Shit for once can I not get rid of you Major? _No you can't. Oh wait yes did when you were with that Alice bitch. I don't like her. No let me take care of my mate. _As if you know what to do. _I do. When she wakes up she'll need food, and I can cook. So let me help her, or pay the price! _Ok ok here. with that I let The Major take over.

[MPOV}

Good the boy still knows when not to fight with me. I could feel Bella, my mate, was cold so I went and got her two more blankets, and gently covered her up tucking her in. Once she was warm I went down to her kichen to make her brakefast. What do humans like? Oh yes eggs, pancakes, and banken. No wait Bella like poptarts, and toust with grape jam. Ok this well be easy I won't even have to think about it. As I sat to work thought about what Bella said in her last night. **He's back. **Who is he? What did he do to her that would make her have nightmare's? When I get my answers I give him what he deserves! I'll do worst to him then I did it any fucking new born! I'm the fucking god of war no one messes with me or my mate and lives to tell about it!


	3. trying to get it ot of her

[A/N. Heres the next chapter.}

[MPOV}

The poptarts popped up, so I put the toust in. I don't get it she can take vampires, and werewolfs so what could make her have nightmares? She said **I need you. He'll get me if you don't. He's back Jasper he's back. **What will he do? What did he do? Why in the fuck does she need me she never even said two words to me before last night! The fear that running though her vains when he said it was more fear then I ever wanted her to feel in her whole life! She shouldn't have to ever feel that fear! I'll kill this human that did this to her! Her toust popped up, so I got it put the jam on and went to Bella. When I got to her room I found Fuckward there. _Hey I like that nickname. _Shut up Jasper. _Fine. _Well he knows how to lisin.

"So why are you here Fuckward?"

"Oh Major I didn't know you were here."

"Well I am. Now let me tell you something Fuckward. Bella is MY mate!"

"Really now."

"Yes and should you mess with her you'll have me to deal with me."

"Tell me this Major does Bella know about your past?"

"Not yet, but she well soon."

"Well soon then you well lose her."

"We'll see. Now go!" With a nod he was gone, and Bella woke up.

"Good morning." I told her.

"Good morning. Jasper is something wrong you sound differnt?" I smiled she could hear the differince in our voices.

"Bella, Jasper's not really here. I'm The Major his darker side. I took over when the fighting was to hard for him, or when I just wanted to. We are the same person in a way, yet complitly differnt."

"Like yin and yang?"

"Yes just like that. If you would like Jasper back I'll let him come back." I didn't want to let him come back, but if that was what she wanted then I would.

"Why?"

"Bella I'm a cold heartless killer."

"So your still Jasper."

"Ok. Are you hungrey I made you something." I knew she was hungrey I could feel that, but still I asked.

"Yes I am, but Major you didn't have to make me anything I could have."

"Bella I can cook, and theres the fact you fell the last time you stood up, so I'm going to care of you." She smiled as I sat the plate on her lap. "Now Bella can I ask you some stuff?" She nodded and started to eat. "Ok. Last night while you were asleep you said some stuff." I paused as her fear went though the roof. If I had been standing it would have put me on my knees. She had tears in her lovely brown eyes, and she was looking everwhere but at me. She didn't want to talk about this. "Bella I won't make you tell me if you don't want to, but could you at least tell me why you were so scared?" She looked into my eyes with tear fulled eyes.

"I can show you some things he did, but I don't wanna talk about it Major."

"Ok." She put the plate on her nightstand and turned to the wall away from me. She took a deep breath, and pulled her shirt off. I was frozen as I looked at her back. There were small scars and burn marks all over her back. On her right shoulder there was a tattoo that said _number 22. _I couldn't stand to look any more, so I pulled her into my arms and started kissing her neck and shoulder. When I found the man did this to her he was fucking died. Also why the fuck does she have a tattoo saying number 22 on her shoulder?

"Bella what's with the tattoo?"

"That would have been the the the number I was if they." She stopped and looked at me over her shoulder. Her eyes begging me to let it drop. I looked into her eyes.

"Would you tell Jasper?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it Major. I don't want to talk it at all." She reached for her shirt and put it on. I sighed there had to be a way. _Yeah there is. _Really what? I want to know what motherfucker I need to kill. _You won't like it, but just wait till she comes to you._ Oh can it with the waiting stuff. I want to know who did this. Better yet I want to know why the fuck Fuckward never told us about her back. _I don't tink he know. _I don't buy that. _Whatever I'm just gonna shut up now. _Good. With that done I watched Bella her body was shaking.

"Bella you know sometimes talking makes things better." I tried to sound gental as I said this. But she jumped up and turned to me a look of pure rage on her face. Still thats not what had me shaking in fear it was the power of the rage she was thowing at me that did that.

"Talking about it! Well that bring my little Jakey back? Well that take away what he did? Well that fix anything? Tell me Major well it, tell me well it!" She had tears in her eyes as she yelled at me. Wait Jakey who's that? _Maybe Jacob? _No she said her little Jackey she calls Jacob Jake. _Your right hmmm. _I'm always right. Now go away.

"Bella I..." What could I say?

"See it won't do anything!" Wait bring her little Jakey back. Where have I heard that before. _When Esme was crying for someone to bring back her little baby. _Thats right maybe she'll talk to Esme about this.

"Bella do you want to talk with Esme?" That stoped her for a min.

"Why?"

"She lost her baby once maybe she would know a way to deal with the pain."

"Do you think it well help?"

"Maybe."

"Ok I'll talk to her."

"Ok."

"But I want Jasper back." I sigh I really didn't want him to come back now, buut next thing I knew I was back in Jasper's mind.

"You heard the lady Major." I heard him say, so I growled back.


	4. the talk kind of

[BPOV}

"You heard the lady Major." Jasper said with a smile. His voice was softer then The Major's. He looked at me and a sad smile showed up his face. "You know you don't have to talk to anyone about this if you don't want to."

"I think The Major might have a point." No matter how much I hated him for it.

"You don't have to yet. You can wait plus Fuc- I mean Edward. Well he might be there."

"I know, but I really want to talk to mom and dad. Please take me Jazzy." Did I just call him Jazzy? I must be going crazy.

"Alright I'll take you, but if Fuckward messes with the Major gets to play with him."

"Deal." I knew he would keep me safe, and if the Major helped well I was scared that there might not be anything left of Edward when he was done. Jasper held out his hand, and I took it. We went down stairs.

"Do you want to run, or take your truck?"

"I want to run." Running with Jasper was fun. I wasn't scared with him I knew I was safe. He was more careful then Edward was.

"Ok Bella. When you talk to Esme do you want me get everyone out of the house?" He asked as he started to run.

"No I'll be fine with them there." I didn't want to run them off. Jasper just nodded, and ran a little faster. It was amasing. Now I know how people become speed demons, if they run like my Jasper. Wait did I just call him my Jasper. Oh no. This isn't good he's with Alice, right?

"We're almost there. Do you hear that? Fuckward's playing your song." My song oh thats what that was.

"Oh great. You can put me down now I can walk." He must want to get back to Alice. He just sees me as a sister anyway.

"Bella you just said all of that out loud."

"Shit! Sorry."

"It's ok. Oh and Bella me and Alice were over about oh five years ago." The he said it was like he didn't care.

"I don't."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yeah. Here we are."

"Umm Thanks."

"Anytime." He sat me on the couch, and called Esme for me.

"Bye I'm off to my room." He gave me a smile and then was gone.

"Hello Bella." That wasn't Esme

"Hello F- Edward." I couldn't call him that here!

"Why do you need to talk to Esme?"

"Thats really none of you bisness now is it."

"Well I am dating you, so yes it is."

"Edward I broke up with you!" Great everyone was watching us fight, and Jasper looked ready to kill.

"Bella that was just a silly fight. It doesn't mean anything." Wow was he death?

"Edward I'm going to say this so You can understand." I paused. "I... don't... want ...to ...be ...with ...you." He stood there just looking at me. Then he took a step closer and graped my right shoulder a little to tight. I flinched a little, and before I could blink Jasper no The Major was on him.

"Major stop! Now!" I yelled. He paused and looked at me I was rubbing my shoulder. He ran over.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Your in pain. Where does it hurt?" He was about to go on but I put my hand to his mouth.

"Stop I'm fine. It just hurts when someone graps my shoulder to hard, because of what I showed you ok?" He nodded. "Can Jasper come back now, please? Major I love talking with you, but I need Jasper here so Fuckward won't die."

"Fuckward should die." He pulled me close and kissed me. "Your _mine!_" He said as he pulled away on the word mine he became my Jasper agine.

"I know I am. Now please don't hurt Fuckward." He nodded and looked around.

"I'll let you talk to mom now just call when you need me." I nodded and looked over at Esme.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Bella." She smiled. Everyone but Carlisle. I sat down as did they.

"So Bella what is it you want to talk about?" Esme said in her soft sweet voice.

"Well Jasper." I paused. "No the Major told me you lost your baby. I was wondering do you ever get over the lost of a young loved one, or does it hurt forever?" Would I ever feel less alone?

"Well Bella. I think it all depens on if you let others help you." Oh great then it'll never get better. "But I must say that yes it does get easier to deal with over time. May I ask why you want to know?"

"It's still hard for me to talk about. Maybe one day I'll tell you." I gave each a hug just as Alice yelled.

"Turn on the T.V." Dad turned it on right as my worst nightmare come on the news.

"The _number x _killer is back. Out he has it out for his _number 22_ victim the one that got away. The one he never killed." I could hardly breath, but somehow I got out the word Jasper. He was by my side as soon as I sound it. The newsman went on about a note _number x _left with his last victim. You can run, but just remember I love to chase my pray. I'm coming for you _number 22._ That was all it said. I clung to Jasper as if my very life was on the line, and now I guess it is.

"Bella your tattoo say's number 22 is that guy after you?" All I could do was nod.


	5. a little of the past

[BPOV}

He held me tighter, yet it didn't hurt he made sure of that. I could hear the family come in to watch the news. I took a small step back, and pulled him to one of the loveseats. He rubbed my back after about an hour I heard them turn the T.V. off.

"Bella is there something we need to know?" Alice asked. I gave her my best death glare, and sighed.

"Yes. I think so." I told her. I looked at each of them. I knew some of their past. All of them sad, but should I really tell them mine. My darkest hour. I took a shakey breath.

"Well why don't you tell us. About that number x guy to start with." She said. I nodded, and looked at the floor I didn't want to see their face's when I told them.

"I was nine when my world was turned up-side down. I was walking with Jakey, and he told me he wanted ice-cream. I never told him no, so I told him we could get some. When we got there I sat him down at a booth, and told him to wait for me. He said he would so I went to get our ice-cream. When I got back I saw him talking to a man I didn't know, so I called him over. Jakey you know not to talk to people you don't know, I told him giving him his ice-cream. But sissy I know him. He's a teacher at my school. Is that so, then how about I go talk to him. He took my hand pulling me over smiling so I knew he wanted me to." I paused daring to look up at my family. Edward was mad. Mom and dad looked like they didn't want to hear this. Rose looked like she was getting ready for the bad stuff to come. Alice and Emmy had tears in their eyes. Jasper looked upset. I took another deep breath.

"When I got over there we talked about some things, and then we went home. I thought that was last time I would ever see him. After two weeks I forgot about him that is untill I saw the new that day. Some kids where going missing from Jakey's school and everyone thought it was that man doing it." I had to pause remembering telling Jakey he was right it couldn't be him. Look where that us. Jasper pulled into a hug, and mom me some water everyone seemed to just know this would take awhile.

"I never want to let him be one of them, but I never saw it coming he seemed so nice." I wiped the tears away.

"Anyway my mother asked him over for dinner. When we finished Jakey went out to play, and mother and I talked to this guy. 30 min. or so after he left I went to check on Jakey, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Charlie had every cop looking for him, but two days after I was the one to find his body. Sitting in his favorit chair." I sighed and muttered under my breath hoping they wouldn't hear.

"He looked worst then I did when they found me." Jasper looked at me then asked.

"Like now or worst?"

"Worst."

"Wait he got you to!" Rose almost yelled. I nodded, and thats all it took everyone looked mad safe for Jasper. He was trying to clam everyone down. It took an hour and alot yelling from me and Jasper, but we got them to sit down to hear him out.

"Alright we know Bella is also number 22, so we need a plan to keep her safe." He looked at everyone asking with just a look what they wanted to do. Alice, Emmy, and Rose wanted him died. Jasper wanted to change him and torcher him forever. Mom, dad, and Fuckward just wanted to hand him over to the police. I was on Jaspers side, or as Fuckward now calls it the dark side, so the other "dark" ones joined us. The good guys lost. Boy I almost felt bad for killer x. Mom looked at my as I fought back a yawn.

"Bella I think you should go to sleep." I nodded, and let Jasper take me a room I hadn't seen before. I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.


	6. changing sides

**[A/N. Hey I know it's been awhile, but this chapter was hard to write. Well that and the wifi's acting up so I can't get on to update my stuff. So I'm really sorry guys! Also this chapter is for all the people who have reviewed this, added this to their fav's list, added me to their fav's list, anything like that. So thank you all so much!}**

_If it's typed like this it's someone's thoughts._

If it's typed like this it's texts.

Name's following this - is who ever thought/text it.

[Fuckwards POV}

"I really don't think it would be a good plan to change him." I told them for the hundredth time. Bella was sleeping in Jasper's room. The fool thanks she truely could love a monster like him. That she's his mate HA. He was going to change and turcher a human being for her. Why would she want that?

"Well Fuckward Bella seems to like this plan." Jasper no wait the Major said. Alice, and Emmett nodded.

"But Jasper, dear, is that really what you want to do, or is it what the Major want to do?" Mom asked him.

_Oh she's died for that. Jasper's not going to like that. He hates it when someone asks if the Major's thinking for him. - Alice_

_Shit! Does she have a death wish, or something? She knows what happens when we say stuff like that! - Rose_

_Uh oh! Mom's gone crazy. - Emmett_

_He better not hurt her! We don't have time for this. - Dad_

_Oh she just found out who's in charge here. HA! I'll be nice though my mate's about to wake up. She's having a bad dream. - The Major_

With that thought he ran off to Bella, and dad relaxed.

[Alice POV}

I'm starting to think maybe Edward was wrong about us needed to keep Jasper and Bella apart. They seem so happy together. How could that be wrong? Edward growled and sent me a text. I sighed and sat down watching the others. Emmett and Rose went to thier room to talk about ways to go about changing killer x, and mom and dad went to thier room to talk about ways to talk us out of this crazy plan of ours. Sighing I open my phone I knew there was a fight comming.

I thought you were on my side! - Edward

I am! I'm just thinking thats all. - Me

Oh really. Maybe Edward was wrong. Does not sound like your on my side! - Edward

Sorry, but maybe if I had a mate who wasnt kiss someone else! I would feel differenly about this! - Me

Alice, my little puzzle, you know I dont really kiss her. She kisses me. I always pull away. - Edward

Fine, but I still side with Jasper on this plan with Killer x. - Me

Why? - Edward

Because I dont think handing him over to the cops is all that great of a plan. Hes mean, heartless, cold, hateful, and I dont like him! - Me

Ok thier coming I love you. - Edward

As I love you 3 -Me

"Hi guy's." Bella smiled. She seemed a little scared, like maybe she had a nightmare.

"Killer x?" Edward asked her. She nodded and Jasper growled at the name. Wait hold is that Jasper? Edward shook his head at me, so I knew he was answering me. That wasn't Jasper that was the Major.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"Their rooms." All of us vampires in the room answered her together. She looked at us then the stairs.

"Okay. Well I kind of have to go home now, so-"

"Why?" I cut her off. A quick look with my power told me she only wanted clothes.

"I need to get some stuff like clothes if you guys are kidnapping me. Which I," she paused and closed her eyes like I did when I was having a vison. When she opened them she noded. "Yes you guy are planning to kidnap me." She smiled and every vampire in the house laughed. She knew us way to well. I watch as she did a little dance and yelled, "I have the power!" Causeing us to laugh even more. The family came into the room right as Bella triped over her own feet, and fell into The Major who fell back laughing his ass off. That there did it all of us were rolling on the floor laughing. When we finily stoped poor Bella was holding her sides and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay what gives Bella-boo I thought I was the funny one." Emmett said still fighting his laugher.

"Well when I came in they all seemed a little down, so I thought maybe they could use some laughs." She turned to the Major. "Thou Major I didn't know you could even laugh at all. I thought Jasper was the 'human' part of you too." She smiled.

"Well Miss. I'm-so-awesome-because-I-can-make-some-vamps-laugh try not laughing while feeling this." With that said he throw the feeling at everyone, and well everyone [but Bella] was laughing. Bella was screaming in pain and laughing poor Bella, but when the Major saw this he stopped senting out feelings. Bella smiled at all of us even Edward, or as Bella's calling him right now Fuckward. He growled. _Not the way she means it dear, in other ways. _I thought to him, and if vampires could blush he would be beet red right now. Bella looked at the Major he shook his head, and she frowned then look to dad.

"Daddy don't you think The Major is being mean?" We all just looked at her not knowing what she was talking about.

"About what Bella?"

"When I asked him if I could go home to get some clothes he said no. You heard us talking just then didn't you?"

"Um no we didn't I'm sorry Bella." She look at him like he was losing his mind.

_Baby what is she talking about? _I thought to Edward.

I have no clue I didn't hear anything in his head. He texted me, so like everyone else I looked at dad.

"Jasper uh I mean Major did you hear her say anything?" Father asked the Major.

"Yes I heard, and yes before you ask it was in my head, and yes I know what it means. Also no it never happened with me and Alice." He answered. Dad nodded and looked at Bella. I was lost what did it mean?

"Bella do you know what this means?" She shook her head and looked at the Major. Dad smiled at her and pulled her to one of the loveseats. The Major pulled her up then sat down pulling her into his lap. Dad pulled mom onto his lap, Rose was on Emmett's, and Edward sat by me. Dad looked at Bella and the Major smiling. "Well Bella when Edward said you to were mates I thought it was a little funny he couldn't read your mind at all. When vampire's find thier mate they are able to read eachothers thoughts. Thats why they are so in sync, but when they don't want thier mate to hear thier thoughts all they have to do is block them." I looked at Edward. _Edward can you answer me back in your head? _He shook his head. My heart sank to the floor when he did. "This is great I'm so glad you found your soulmate Bella." Dad ended. I think he was tring to keep it short so we could worry about getting Bella clothes, and Killer x. Edward nodded to my thoughts I frowned. Wait if we aren't mate's then he lied to me. All he wanted was to hurt Bella and Jasper, and he used me to do that. I was seeing red when I turned to him. He was smiling I slowly stood up. My mind blank as I looked at him everyone was watching me that much I could tell. He stood I went to grab him, and he went to hit me. But before me or him could do any thing the Major grabed me, and Bella got in front of me blocking me from Fuckward. Her arms out her eyes closed tight, and she was biting her lip lightly. The Major growled a warning at Fuckward, and I tried to hold back the scream that was coming. Bella slowly opened her eye's as mom and dad got in front of her. I smiled she would be just fine. _Oh and Fuckward I'm changing sides. Also I'll fucking kill you! _I thought to him he just laughed. The Major started pulling me back. I let him I would get Fuckward later right now I needed to tell Bella sorry.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

"No! Your too mad!" The Major said.

"Major let her talk, or so help me I'll skip town and never come back." Bella told him.

"Alright." He growled. She walked outside letting everyone know she didn't want them to hear us. I followed her quickly and sat by her in the grass.

"Bella I'm sorry." I told her. She looked at me.

"Whatever for Alice?"

"For keeping you away from Jasper, but Fuckward came up with the plan I just did what he told me to. He said he was my mate, but I didn't know about the mind thing we did when we found our mates. I'm really sorry. He also told me Jasper wanted to hurt you." The Major growled. I put my head down, and Bella being Bella pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Alice I don't care, so long as you know you were wrong. Now you can join the Fuckward haters we have tee-shirts." We both laughed and I heard Fuckward growl making me laugh harder.

"You know they heard us." I told her.

"I know." She said. I heard the Major sigh he was caught, and Bella and I went inside. Rose met us at the door, and by the look on her face I knew she hated me.

"So who wants to go to the mall. Bella needs clothes, and I want to go shopping." She said to Bella not me.

"I'm in." Bella said, and with that they were out the door off to the mall.

**[Well I hope you guy's like it. I tried my best. Well hey I got a question. How was your summer so far? What have you done? Anyway I hope it was GREAT!}**


	7. him

[MPOV}

"Should we ask her about him?" Fuckward asked.

"What about him?" Alice asked him, She didn't like him anymore. I think she like's him about as much as I do. Fuckward sighed then looked at me.

"We need to know how this guy acts, so we come up with a plan. Don't we?" I looked at him sadly he had a point. _What are you going to do? Force her to tell you guy's what you want to know. You know that's not right. We have to go in to this blind._ Man he has a point. _Major can you hear? __W_h_o_ w_a_s_ t_h_a_t_? __It's me Bella. I'm bored. Rose is taking me to tons of places I hate shopping at, so I thought I might try this mind-link thing. __Oh boy I have some to talk to. _Hello Bella. I can get Rose to only take you to shops you like. _Hey Jazzy. Hello Major, and no thanks she looks so happy I'm fine with it so long as I can talk to someone.__ I'll talk to you Bella the Major's tring to talk Fuckward out of something, and he can toon us out. __Ok thanks, and byebyes Major. _Alright have fun, and get something nice. Goodbye. Ok that's over now I have to let them know we can't make her talk.

"Guys we can't just walk up to her and tell her to talk about him. We have to go in blind or wait for her to come to us." I said looking at Fuckward knowing he would be hardest to make lissin. The others nodded, but Fuckward just looked at me a small smile on his face. A smile I didn't trust. He walk over to me I was about to slide into a crouch when I heard Bella. _Major somethings wrong with Rose_. What is it? Is she hurt? _I don't think so. From what Bella showed me she smells something she doesn't like. __Like what?_ Do you think we need to go help her? _Yes. _With that I ran to Jaspers bick knowing I need to look humen for this. Bella i need you to show me what you showed Jasper, okay? _Okay if it will help. Wait hold on. __What is it Bella? _Bella are you ok? Bella? Not hearing anything from her I speed up hoping to help.

[BPOV}

I was talking to Jasper and the Major trying to find out what to do with Rose when she pulled me from them.

"Bella you need to tell the Major, Jasper, which ever one is out to get thier ass here. Someones following us I don't know who it is I want help." She told me fear clear in her eyes.

"I already told him. When you zoned out I freaked and told him."

"Good."

I watched Rose as she lead me to a shop in the mall. I was showing the Major everything though the mind-link. I didn't say anything, but i know he would be here soon. I had nothing to fear. I was watching the door waiting for Rose to give me the clothes to try on, but someone I saw come in made my blood run cold. There he was the number x killer. I jumped in a changing room as soon as I saw him hoping he woundn't see me. _Major Jasper the guy following us is the killer hurry please. __Sorry Bella, but the Major can't right now. He trying to act human, we are on our way to the store you showed us okay? __Okay._ Rose came into the changing room I was in, and pulled me into a hug.

"What's worng?"

"It's the number x killer. He's here in this store with us." I looked into her eyes showing her how scared I was.

"It'll be okay when Jazz gets here we'll get you outta here." I knew she wasn't lying, but I was still scared. What if he saw me? I had to tell the Cullens more bout him. I just had to. Maybe with info on him they could I don't know catch him faster, or something like that. _Bella we're at the store but we don't see you. Where are you?__ The changing room with Rose. __Okay we smell you can we come in? __Yes._

"Rose the Major is about to come in, okay?"

"Yeah okay." With that the door opened, and the Major pulled me in to a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded not really wanting to talk. Now that I was safe I didn't really want to do anything. It was taking all that I had not to run to Sam. The Major growled at that, but Sam was the one who saved me from killer x in the first place. If he hadn't found me when he did I would have been killed. Hmmm come to think about it Sam saved me when Fuckward left me to. _Well maybe we should talk to Sam. _She's not going to say or think anything Jazz, so give it up. She's traped in the past let it go. _Alright. _With that the Major took his jacket off, hide me with it, picked me up, and started to walk.

[Flashback}

_**"Help help help!" I cried out loud as I could. I was still tied to to the tree that Jakey's teacher had left me at. I hoped someone would see or hear me before he did, but I knew noone would noone ever did. **_

_**"Yell agine, so I can find you, okay!" I heard some yell. **_

_**"I'm over here!" **_

_**"I see you. I'm coming!" I could see the boy running my way. He was tall about ten maybe. When he got to me and saw all the blood he had to look away for a min. Then he pulled out a pocket knife, cut my ropes, picked me up easy as he could, and ran as fast as he could. He was being quite, but he seemed to know these woods well. before I knew it we were out of the woods running towords a house. He was calling for help, and soon people were running to us. He sat down with me on his lap. He was panting I could see he was would to fall over. I saw Billy my dads friend running over with Jacob close by.**_

_**"Bella, Sam what happened?" He said when he was sitting by us. He gently pulled on to his lap, and then told someone to call my father and the docter. I heard someone say that Sam was hurt also, but he was standing in front of me covering me up with his jacket. I don't know what happened after that, because I blacked out. When I came to Sam was sitting next to the bed I was in asleep. I waited for him to wake so that I could thank him for saving me. When he woke we talked almost all day. **_

[End of flashback}

"Bella!" Jasper called out. I looked around the family was sitting near me. Dad looked at me as though he wanted to do someting to help, but he didn't know what to do. Mom and Alice were off to the side looking over at me and talking. Rose and Emmett were sitting by Jasper watching me. I looked at them then back to Jasper he held out his arms. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. _Jasper did you see that umm flashback of mine? __Yes Bella. Why do you as? __Because I can show you flashbacks and you can tell the family. It would help you guys learn a litte about him, right? __Yes it would. thank you Bella. I'll tell them about what I just saw then we can ask what more they need to know, and go from there, okay? __Okay. _Jasper told everyone what he saw. Well I guess he did the only reason I knew he was talking was becasue I could feel it. When he was done they looked at me, and shook thier heads. None of them wanted to hear this yet. None of them wanted this to be real, but it was. I needed the packs help, but I would call them in the morning I needed to go to sleep. Hearing my thoughts or maybe he just knew Jasper caired me up to his room bed held me as I feel asleep.


	8. Calling for help

{A/N]

/Blah/=Major

|Blah|=Jasper

}Blah{=Bella

"She wants to call the pack. She thinks they can help." I said looking at everyone as I came back down stairs.

"So the pack and Bella go way back huh?" Em said pulling Rose, who was still upset about the mall thing, into his lap.

"Yes they do." I said sending Rose a wave of calm.

"Well I say we let her. We can work with them!" Alice said sitting as from Fuckward as she could. Mom nodded sitting by Alice with Dad. We all looked at Fuckward waiting for him to say something.

"Who's this 'Jakey' person?" He said glaring at me.

"Her brother I think." I said right as Mom gasped.

"Thats who she was talking about!" Mom said jumping up. Dad stood pulling her into a hug. Tears that would never fall pooled in her eyes.

/What's wrong? I feel a lot of saddness in this room. /

|Nothing you need to worry about. The family is trying to put this puzzle together.| / Oh well i think i know who Jakey is./

| Me too now leave me alone!|

Mom was sobbing thinking about Bella's past and the talk they had. She stood up giving me a hug. Grabing her purse, car keys, and running out the door.

"Ok that was odd." Rose said. We all nodded in agreement. Dad went to his study. Em went to his room, Alice went to talk to dad, Rose went to take a nice relaxing bath. That left me with Fuckward.

/ Let me tak to him!/ I didn't fight i just let him take over.

[ MPOV}

"Well Fuckward it loooks like its just you and me." I smiled at the fear he felt.

"What do you want major?"

"I just want to make somethings clear and ask a few questions."

"Fine."

"Frist have you ever seen Bella without her shirt?"

"No I haven't." Good he's working with me.

"Good. Did you know about the killer?"

"No. She never said anything about him." He's not lieing to bad.

"Alright. Now Bella doesn't like you at all. You hurt her and she's still healing, so stay away from her. Also she's my mate so no more fucking mind games with her. Got that?" He nodded. So I went to my mate sitting on the bed by her sending calm to her helping her sleep.

| She's gong to need rest. Just read a book or call Peter. |

/ Your right she does, but i'm not calling Peter or reading. /

| Fine just sit there like a weirdo. |

/Fine! What do you think Esma's doing?/

| I Don't Know! |

/ Helpful!/

| I know right!|

/ Go away!/

| Fine, but Bella has school Monday. She has a test on me when I was human, So when she wakes up help her study.|

/ Ok!/

"Jasper?" I heard Esma say. I look up from the history book I was reading.

"Yes Esma?" She smiled.

"Oh. Hello Major. Can you give this to Bella?" She held out a light pink stuffed cat.

"Of course." I smiled at her to let her know she was in no danger. She smiled back at me, handed me the cat, and left. Leaving me to my 'studying'.

"Jasper?" Bella called.

"It's me Major, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nightmare." She told me.

I sat up with the cat Esma wanted me to give to her in my hand.

"Here, Esma got this for you." I smiled as kindly as I could see as this was more Jaspers area.

"Thanks." She smiled and hold on to the cat for dear life. She looked pale and was shaking a little. I jumped up and sent a smile her before running and getting the lunch Esma made for her. I was back before she could tell I was gone.

"Here you must be hungry." I said sitting with her. She nodded then started to eat.

}Umm... How long was I out?{

/About 10 hours./

}10 hours! Wow I never sleep that much.{

/You had help./

}Thanks.{ She smiled my way.

|Hi Bella!|

}Hey Jazzy!{

|Are you cold? Your shaking.|

}Yeah i'm cold.{

|You hear that? Go get her a blanket!|

/I'm going./ I thought getting up to get my girl what she needed. When I sat back down we all talked me and Bella cuddling on the bed. This girl had my heart wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. She was slowly melting my heart of ice and for the frist time in my life i was truely happy.


	9. work together

{BPOV]

Someone knocked on the door, and the Major nodded as the door opened. Alice walked in holding a bag in her hand.

"Hey Bella. I thought you might want some more clothes. Jake got them from your house, also the Pack is here they are down stairs waited for you." She said sitting the bag by the door and leaving again. I got up walked over to the bag knowing if Jake got them it might not be very good. I was shocked to see he picked out something I liked, one of my summer outfits, a light gray tank top and a knee-length black skirt. I smiled and went to change into it, then me and the Major went to talk to the Pack.

"Bells!" The members I was friends yelled when they saw me.

"Group hug!" I heard Jack yell before they all rushed in to hug me.

"Guy's guy's! Let me go! Let me go!" I tried to yell as I laughed. When they let me go I saw that we had all fallen down, and Sam was holding out his hand to help me up smiling in a way I hadn't seen sicne I was a little girl. I took his hand and he pulled up and into a hug holding me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"I can't belive that you are really wearing that outfit I picked for you Bells." Jake said with a laugh.

"I like this outfit." I said sticking my tounge out at him.

"You look kinda like Alice dressed you." He informed me.

"Seth?" I asked. Seth hit Jake over the head making him yell 'Hey', and Seth and I smiled.

"Okay. No more games. Sorry Bells but we need to know how bad this is." Sam said letting me go. Thats when I saw that the Pack and the rest of my family had the living room set up so they wouldn't have to sit near the other group. I sighed I needed both of them to get along and they can't even sit near eachother! The two groups sat in thier places both the Major and Sam, who seems to see me as his sister again, held thier arms open for me to sit with them. I shook my head and got a chair from the dinning room. Sitting the chair in the middle of the two group I sat there.

/Bella what's wrong?/

}I you guy's to work together and you can't even sit together! If you guy's can't sit together how do I know you can work together?{

/I'm sorry Bella./ I sighed again and looked at Sam and the Pack.

"Are you guy's really such kids?" I was looking at the Pack, but everyone could tell I was talking to everyone. "You guy's need to work together I can se in each of your eyes you want to keep the people you care about safe, and Sam you know Killer X will kill everyone who even looks at him. That said you guy's need to get over your freud or I can walk out of that door now. I'm not going to sit here and let you guy's fight for me if you can't even sit next to eachother, because if you can't do that then I fear you can't keep anyone safe." By the end of my speach noone would look at me, and they made no move to sit near each so I stood to leave. That got them moving. Everyone was standing around me both groups held out their hands. Everyone shook hands and told the others their name, then they moved the seats around my chair. They sat down next to a member of the other group and smiled at me. I smiled back and next to Sam and the Major nodding to let them know they could go on I was happy. I had my head on the Major's lap and legs resting on Sam's lap.

"Alright frist I think that we should know who Jakey is? We have a good guess, but I want to know for sure." The Major said looking at Sam.

"He's Bells brother. Lets do this 20 questions style alright."

"Alright. How old was Bella when this all started?"

"She was ten."

"How old was Jakey?"

"He was five."

"I thought Bella lived her mom out of forks, so what about Jakey?"

"Bells mom let Bells dad keep their son, so he lived here and Bells came to forks alot more when he was alive. It was after he died that she stoped coming."

"How do you know Bella so well?"

"She wouldn't talk to anyone but me and Jake after I found her."

"How long did that last?"

"Three years."

"Alright. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes I do."

I tuned them out then the Major was sending me so much calm to keep the sadness back that it was hard to lissin for as long as I did.


	10. The Plan

MPOV

Bella's head was resting on my lap and her legs were on Sam's lap. I ran my hands though Bella's hair as I sent her calm feelings and thoughts. I looked at Sam.

"So Jakey is Bella's baby brother?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yes. He is." I heard Jacob answer. I watch as Sam slowly moved Bellas legs off his lap, and stood up.

"Bella's cold. Do you have a blanket?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll get one." I went to get up but Jacob and Sam lightly pushed me back down.

"Bella's asleep let us get it okay." Jacob said then he sat back down next to me. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where's the blanket?"

"Upstairs the thired door the right." I told Sam. He walking off as Esma went to turn the heater up. Sam came back with a light blue blanket and covered Bella up. I could see it in his eyes Bella was family to him, and he would do anything to keep her safe. He sat back by me putting Bella's legs back on his lap.

"What are we go to do?" Rose asked looking at everyone, but Fuckward.

"I don't know." Sam and I said together. We looked at eachother with wide eyes as everyone laughed aloud. Esma rolled her eyes and went to make lunch for Bella and the Pack with the help of Rose and Alice. I looked around and saw Leah sitting all by herself I shook my head. She was the only one other then Fuckward who didn't do what Bella said.

"Leah? Is that your name?" I asked her. She nodded. "Do you plan on joining us?" She shook her head. I nodded, but kept watching her. Her eyes were darting aroung every few seconds, her pulse was a little to fast, and her breathing was uneven. She didn't want to be here, she didn't trust us at all. Sam looked at Leah, nodded, and Leah ran outside. I knew she was going back to La Push.

"Stop..." Bella mutered in her sleep. Sam rubbed her back as I push her more calm.

"Stop. Stop what?" Seth asked from the other room.

"Nothing Seth, Bella's talking in her sleep." Sam infomed also hitting him in the head with a ball he was tossing in his hand, as Seth walked into the room.

"Owch! What was that for?!" Seth almost yelled.

"Nothing I just wanted to." Sam smiled. Em laughed as Seth though the ball back at Sam. Sam caught it midair with a smile. Seth sat down and moped in his seat. Em stood up.

"I'm going outside. I wanna see how many tree's I can knock over!" He said walking at human pace.

"Don't you dare tought my plants!" Esma yelled after him.

Jake and his two pals were sitting on the floor talking so low that I couldn't hear them. Paul and one the mutts who's name I never asked were sitting back to back sleeping. Sam and Seth, who was quickly becoming my favorite mutt, were tossing that ball trying to hit eachother. I sat with Bella now laying in my lap sitting up with her head on my shoulder, so that Sam could keep the ball off of her. Fuckward was on the P.C. doing who knows what. This went on for three hours.

|Is Bella alright?|

/Yes she is. Don't worry./

|Alright. I have a plan, but we need to get rid of Fuckward before we tell anyone.|

/Alright. Hold on./

"Edward could you go to the store, and get more food for Bella? After all you know what she like's." I hide the venom in my words. He looked at me and smiled.

"Are you saying that you can't take care of _your mate_?" He sounded sooooo smug that it was very hard not to wipe the smirk off his face myself, but I couldn't.

"No I just think that," I paused swallowing venmon, "I just think that you can shop for her better then I could." He smiled and walked out of the house racing to his car, and then he was off. Sam looked at me about to ask why I did that when Rose came in saying it was time to eat. I woke up Bella and we all went to the dining room and told them all Jasper's plan as they ate. It was really simple if all went acording to plan. We would let the killer get Bella then we follow them to where ever it is they are staying. We wait until nightfall then we kill him. We would have changed him, but with the Pack helping we couldn't bite anybody. Bella was willing to do it if I walked with her and 'lost' the fight with him before joining the others, so that she didn't have to face him alone, at frist at least. Everybody was good with the plan, but asked about Fuckward. That was the one thing I didn't know because he was mad at all of us I didn't want him to be near Bella right now, and Sam had the same thoughts.

"We can send him off to your friends." Bella said looking at dad. He nodded and that was that we would start the plan in one week. We played around as we waited for Fuckward to get back. He would be leaving as soon as he got back, so I thought I would be 'nice' and pack his things for him. When I informed everyone of this they said, and Bella informed me that she knew I was only doing this to get him out of my hair and sight faster. I laughed telling her that she was right. When Fuckward got back Bella and I hid in my room with the Pack as Fuckward was told he had to leave. He wasn't happy, but dad got him to go. After that we all talked about how we would go about doing the plan. Black and his two pals were the frist to pass out, next was Paul and his friend, I think his name was Jared or something, then Bella and Sam. When they were all out cold we vampire's went to hunt.

[A/N I would like to thank anyone who has reveiwed this story!}


	11. Something goes wrong

(Bella's POV]

The mall was crowed The Major at my side.

"What if this goes wrong what if they aren't ready?" He questioned in despair.

"Look I trust you, and I want this to end." I said showing him all of my love, faith, trust, and loultiy. His smile was small, but it was there none the less. He kissed my check.

"You're right," he sighed. I smiled and glanced around looking for the killer.

"There." I saw him walking up to The Major. Before I could warn him Killer X hit Jasper, who took over so that the Major would not lose his cool. Killer X had his hand over my mouth before I could even think of screaming, and was pulling me to a less crowded place. The last I saw of Jasper he was smiling my way trying to reassure that I would see him soon. Once we were in a less crowded place like Killer X wanted he knocked me out. I smiled as I fell into my happy place Jaspers arms around me, keeping me safe.

(Alice's POV]

I looked around for Jasper as I was let out of the vision. Bella was safe for now, and the kill was riding on a stolen motorcycle.

"It's time. Let's go." I said racing over to Jasper once I saw him.

"Is-"

"Yes, let's go." I cut Jasper off. Bella and jasper had become very close over the past two weeks. He helped her in school, made her whatever she wanted to eat, talked with her, really if Bella was there Jasper, or The Major, wasn't far away. Bella opened up to all of us telling us stories about Jakey, her time with the Pack, what she did when we left her here in Forks, everything. Bella really was part of the family now, and none of us wanted her in _his_ hands. Sadly that's right where she was now, and we want her back NOW! We took off following the wolfs. They knew the killers scent, and could follow it easily. After almost four hours of running we ran into a small problem. Sam, I think, went and shifted back to human form. Yes it was Sam.

"He left town by bus. We can't follow him like. We lost his scent."

"Shit," or "Fuck," or "For the love of," was the main reply. Jasper on the other hand lost it. He roared, and I could hear both Jasper and the Major in that roar, and they ran for the mountains. Let's just say that Forks lost one of its many forest that day.


End file.
